Did You Forget Something?
by DetectiveCroftD'Arling
Summary: Jane and Maura watch an old favorite movie of Maura's. Jane is inspired to show Maura how she feels.


Jane and Maura were sitting together, snuggled up on Maura's couch in that friendly way they always followed. The two were watching some old 1950's movie Maura liked. But truth be told, Jane wasn't paying any attention to this particular movie. She didn't even know the name of the movie. The only thing Jane was noticing right now was Maura: how much Maura liked the movie, how she could practically recite the entire thing by heart, and how she always analyzed what the characters were doing. Jane was fascinated by Maura each and every moment they spent together, she just wasn't sure that the feelings were reciprocated.

Jane had only discovered her attraction to Maura a little while ago, about a month. That wasn't nearly enough time to figure out exactly how far her emotions went. Did she already love Maura? It was certainly possible. But the real question was whether or not Maura even felt _any_ feelings for Jane, let alone love. Jane had never identified herself as a lesbian, or even bisexual. Jane was always straight. But something about Maura was different; something about Maura told Jane she was missing out, even if Maura didn't possess a certain something between her legs.

As Jane's focus snapped back to reality, Maura's favorite scene was starting and she urged Jane to pay attention. _The man and woman in the movie had just finished dinner, but it was apparent that they were only friends. The man left soon after, and the woman cleared the table and set about the rest of her nightly routine. Soon, though, there was a knock at the door, and when the woman_ _opened it, she saw the man again in the doorway. "Forget something, John?" she said. He replied with a kiss. _By the time the scene was over, Maura had tears rolling down her cheeks. Jane wanted so much to wipe those tears and tell Maura she would do that for the rest of time. But she fought the urge, for the sake of their friendship.

Maura and Jane finished their dinner quietly, not because of any awkwardness between them, yet each of the pair had their own reasons for their silence. Jane couldn't bring herself to say anything for fear of letting all her feelings out over pasta. Maura didn't say anything because she was just perfectly content with the current situation. Things were perfect between the "LLBFF"s. They were best friends, and each had the other's back.

Jane wanted to help Maura clear the dishes, but Maura politely declined, simply because she just enjoyed doing them herself. Jane left after the usual hug goodnight hug. "See you tomorrow, Maur". But although Jane left the house, she could only sit in her car and think about her current predicament. _I love her. Almost definitely. I would do anything for Maura, and even if she knows that, it's not in the same context she thinks it is. And besides, Maura's uber-straight. She was with that baseball guy with Marfan's Syndrome, Garrett Fairfield, Doctor Sluckey, and she liked Tommy and Giovanni. Ughh, and Ian too. If only she didn't. She doesn't know the things she does to me. But then, what about all those times that she did show some sort of interest in me? That night at the Merch, and when she told me she loved me, even if she liked Tommy. And what about that time she asked me to take off her dress, and then told me I looked sexy in it? I know what I said, but all I could think was "_Oh god, anything you want." _How do I know what she wants from me? _And then Jane came up with a way to test her theory, with a little inspiration from a movie she had recently seen.

Maura, unlike her usual self, did not notice that Jane's car was still sitting in her driveway after ten minutes. It was late, almost midnight, and Maura was tired from an overload of cases up until that night, Friday. And that scene from the movie she loved was very sweet, albeit a little cliché. Besides, she was thinking about Jane. Maura may have been tired, but she was not completely inattentive or oblivious. Jane had barely been watching the movie, and Maura could tell she was caught up with something close to her heart and her emotions, even though she was particularly adept at concealing many of her thoughts and emotions. But Maura and Jane had become the best of friends over the past couple of years, and Maura had trained herself to acknowledge and identify what Jane felt behind those brown eyes of hers, even if Jane wasn't really aware of it.

Maura's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the now locked door. She went to go get a baseball bat Jane had left over a while ago for protection, but thought better of it. _It's probably just Jane again. And besides, what kind of intruder knocks anyway?_ Her scientific mind ran through the statistics of "walk-in" murders, robberies, and other crimes. The numbers weren't especially mind-boggling. But to take some kind of precaution, Maura checked the peephole on the door. It was indeed Jane. Did she leave something over? "Hey, forget something, Jane?" Jane smiled the biggest smile Maura had ever seen on her and simply said, "I was so hoping you'd say that."

The next few moments were a blur for Maura, because she was so unused to not having control. Before Maura even got her next words out, Jane's lips were on hers, meeting her in a heated kiss; a kiss that both of them could tell conveyed every single feeling relevant to Maura that Jane had ever experienced. Some angry moments, some hurt ones, but mostly passion and love. The kiss lasted until one of them had to come up for air, and since Maura wasn't expecting a kiss in the least, she did have to breathe after a bit and pulled back. "You won't believe how long I've wanted to do that," Jane said.

"How long?" Maura questioned, a little out of breath, and a little surprised, but more than a little satisfied.

"About a month, maybe a little longer."

"That's not nearly long enough, Jane. Do you know how long I've waited for you to do that?"

"Ummm, what?" Jane was clearly a bit shocked at her best friend's reaction. " I didn't even _know_ you wanted me to do that. I would guess about-"

"Don't guess, Jane."

"Can you just tell me, then?"

"I've been waiting for you to kiss me for almost six months. You may have not realized you've been attracted to me for that long, but the signs have all been there: pupil dilation, shortness of breath..."

"Thank you, googlemouth. How was I supposed to know the feelings were mutual?"

"_Are, _Jane. The feelings _are_ mutual."

"Really? How mutual?"

It was then Maura's turn to initiate a kiss. She reached up and wrapped one arm around Jane's neck, and the other on her cheek. But before the kiss, Maura whispered into the detective's ear "This mutual." The kiss was hot but tender, and Jane's confidence was ignited. She walked Maura to the couch in the living room from the doorway they had still been standing in, all the while with lips still locked. They laid down, Maura covering Jane on the couch they had been snuggling on, purely platonically, merely ten minutes earlier. Jane thought about how quickly their relationship status had shifted, and she felt herself grin that famous Rizzoli grin into the kiss.

As if Maura could tell what was going on in the detective's head, which happened quite often, she sat up. "It's been thirteen minutes, Jane," she said matter-of-factly, as if her thought process was perfectly clear.

"Huh?"

"You were thinking how only ten minutes ago we were just best friends, and now we're, well...LLBFF's. It's quite obvious from your grin. It's actually been thirteen minutes."

"Have you been counting, googlemouth?" Jane was unusually amused by Maura's preciseness, probably because her own satisfaction was the reason for it.

"I've been wanting to be counting the minutes for six months now, detective. You'll excuse me if now I actually can."

"Anything you say, Doctor Isles."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Remember when we went undercover at the Merch, and the night before that you said I was bossy?"

"I could never forget."

"Right. Well, would you like me to show you some of that bossiness right about now?"

"What are you implying, Doctor?" Jane was clearly aroused, and her expression was mirrored on the Maura's face as well.

"In one word, _bedroom_. In four more, _a lack of clothing_."

"I'll accept your offer, on one condition."

"Yes, Detective Rizzoli?"

"You tell me why you haven't kissed me until now, if you knew I was so into you and you felt the same way."

"It's quite simple. I know you like to be in charge, even if it takes you a little while. But now it's my turn to ask a question."

"The interrogation gumshoe thing is usually _my _area of expertise, isn't it?" Maura gave Jane a look, and Jane quickly acquiesced. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Well, detective, why now? I mean, why after the movie? Why not tomorrow?"

"Your sappy movie gave me the idea. You didn't notice when I played the exact scene from the movie? Waited a few minutes in my car, and then you answered the door with the line in the movie you started crying to?"

"Of course I did. You didn't give me a lot of time to process, though. You were on my lips within five seconds of my opening the door. I was quickly short of breath, what with all the surprise and arousal coursing through my body."

"Mmmm, so how about I take you up on that offer right now, and we make that arousal keep coursing through that body of yours."

"Alright, then. You know where to go." The couple stood up, and Jane grabbed Maura by her ass and scooped her up, Maura's legs now straddling Jane's waist and stomach, similar to the way Ian had held her the night he came back. _Although, this is definitely much better._ The two climbed the stairs and found their way to Maura's bedroom. Jane kicked the door closed behind her, and Maura jumped off Jane.

"How bossy did you say you wanted it, Jane?"

"If you don't recall, I said I'd do anything you said, and I meant it. Especially here."

"Really? Well then, Detective, it's going to be one hell of a night."

_Fin_


End file.
